Nefertari Vivi
| jva=| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Nefertari Vivi (ネフェルタリ・ビビ Neferutari Bibi) is a fictional character from the anime and manga series One Piece. Personality Despite being a princess, Vivi never demands special attention or puts herself above others. She often thinks of others before herself, risking life to help anyone that needs her. She is also extremely brave when she needs to be, going up against powerful enemies to help her friends despite clearly being outmatched. Her selfless attitude and sense of responsibility are what push her to carry her country's burden. When arguing, Vivi has a hard time coming up with insults, usually just saying something of little offense- such as nicknaming Zoro 'Mr. Bushido' SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.23 Chapter 210, Vivi's name for Zoro and has a habit of biting her bottom lip when she is tense. She often gave little speeches about responsibility while a Straw Hat, but doesn't like public speaking. Relationships Friends As Vivi travelled with the Straw Hats, Nami and Vivi became very good friends. Vivi is Nami's opposite in appearance and personality. Nami has a hot tempered disposition, but Vivi is much more calm and collected. They switch personalities when something devastating happens, Nami is the one to calm down while Vivi panics. The two form a quick bond and pair together in most situations. Whenever she sees Luffy doing something that might compromise the crew's safety, even when he means to help, she reminds him of a leader's responsibilities. Vivi usually mistakes most of Usopp's lies and excuses for not going into a situation as wisdom and trust instead of the pure cowardice that it is. Sanji immediately warmed up to her, and she quickly became one of his three main affections, and he defended her to the same degree as he did Nami (and later Robin). Because she put Nami's health before her own mission, the Straw Hats were able to recruit Chopper. She finds him adorable and calls him Tony-kun, which always launches him into one of his happy dances. The two great warriors of Alabasta, Chaka and Pell have always watched out for Vivi. Pell especially was fond of her, even taking her for a ride when he knew the risk that it carried if he was found out. Igaram likewise was also fond of the Princess and often acted with paranoia and deep concern for her well being. He also willingly risked his life to protect her when their cover in Baroque Works was discovered. Kohza has been a close personnel friend of Vivi's for 11 years. Though they originally met on bad terms, they soon came to a level of respect between them. Vivi owes her life to him for saving her from some kidnappers as a child. Her friendship with him led Baroque Works to become paranoid of the outcome of the pair meeting up again and they did everything possible to prevent the two meeting up. On Baroque Works, Mr. 9 and Miss Monday had become close friends to Vivi and Igaram (Mr.8). Their friendship was considered so strong that both of them willingly gave their lives to protect her. Mr.7 and Miss Fathersday were also apparently friends to her. However, by the time they were introduced to the series the pair already knew that she was a traitor to Baroque Works. Enemies She is an enemy of the crime syndicate Baroque Works, she holds extreme hate for their leader Crocodile for the chaos and death he caused in her country. She on multiple occasions stated that she either wished he would be killed or she would kill him. Family Cobra King Cobra has great faith in his daughter's strong determination and will. He shows the same level of paranoia about Vivi's safety as Igaram and was relieved when he heard she was safe after her time with Baroque Works. Other Vivi's mother Queen Titi died many years before the current storyline. It is unknown if Vivi had a relationship with her. Abilities and powers Vivi is extremely good at moving about undetected, establishing herself as a single digit member of Baroque Works for two years before her identity was compromised, and returning to Alabasta unnoticed by the citizens. As a princess, Vivi does not have much experience in battle. However, when required, she can be an effective fighter. Vivi can also make use of Carue as call in despite his frequent incompetence. On her own, she shows surprising natural agility, often dodging attacks gracefully, and almost instinctively, as she usually seems surprised even after it happens. Her techniques, coupled with the tumbling of Mr.Nine, give the 9 pair a dancing theme. Despite being put on the tenth strongest (or the fifth weakest) team in Baroque works, Vivi was able to defeat the eighth team of Mr.7 and Miss Father's Day on her own, and defeated Miss Valentine with Nami's help. Whether she was always that strong, or grew stronger as she traveled with the Straw Hats is never addressed. Weapons Her weapons of choice are her twirling Kujakki (Peacock) Slashers, which are small sharp jewels attached to her fingers by wires. She is left handed, but is capable of spinning discs with both hands, which is tricky enough with just one. Also, starting in the Alabasta arc, she starts using more long range Kujakki String Slashers, which are strong enough to behead someone with a single stab. If her Peacock Slashers miss her target as seen when she is fighting Miss Father's Day and Mr. 7 called she can use a special back up move she dubbed Run Back. Before joining the Straw Hats one of her additional attacks was used upon Zoro: Known as 'Enchanting Vertigo Dance' in the original manga and Miwaku no Kousui Dance or Alluring Perfume Dance in the anime (much like belly dancing), which is meant to immobilize the opponent, leaving them wide open for a fatal attack. It is later revealed that she had used Alabasta perfume. As Miss Wednesday, she and Mr. 9 once wielded bazookas in an attempt to kill Laboon. History The Incredible Princess Vivi's past is first mentioned by Dalton in the Drum Island Arc. She was taken to a meeting between the Counsel of Kings by her father and some of his close personnel followers. During the meeting Wapol had been upset by the words of her father and after the meeting he bumped into her on purpose knocking her over. Despite being so young and that when she fell over it really hurt, she stood up and in a mature manner apologized for being so clumsy and knocking into Warpol. The Suna Suna Clan 11 years ago Vivi meet Kohza for the first time. His father had paid the King a visit and Kohza and Vivi met each other and a fight broke out between the two. Kohza's father apologised fr his son's action towards the princess of the kingdom that had become their home, however the King reconised it was just a child's fight and took no futher action against Kohza or his father. Later, Kohza invited Vivi in a fight to join his group called the Suna Suna Clan. After a fight when she proved herself she was declared the sub leader of the Suna Suna Clan. For many weeks on end she and the others would play together, her father and Igaram were always watching over them to ensure their safety (they followed her). One day, she was kidnapped on route and with the aid of all whose who cared about her, she was rescued. Kohza left to the oasis of Yuba soon afterwards to form a new town. Watered Truths Then many years later Crocodile of the Shichibukai came to the country. After a period of drought in which the country (all save the capital Alubarna) experienced a lack of water. Everyone claimed the falling rain over the capital was a blessing of the King until the day came some Dance Powder was found being shipped in by the King. Many knew the King would never do this, but the findings were enough to stur many thoughts from the younger citizens. When the reputation of the King was sullied and a rebellion instigated, Vivi (along with Igaram, the Captain of the Royal Guard) infiltrated the criminal organization "Baroque Works" under the alias "Miss Wednesday." There, she discovered that the villain behind the chaos in her homeland was none other than Sir Crocodile, a member of The Seven Warlords of the Sea (Shichibukai). Bringing Hope Home As she was still ostensibly a Baroque Works Frontier Agent when she first met Luffy, the Straw Hats first treated her as an enemy. After her backstory was revealed (and Nami extorted money out of Igaram), however, they agreed to take her in and bring her safely to Alabasta. Final Bid Farewell During her time on the Going Merry (Merry Go), Vivi grew close to the Straw Hat Pirates, admiring their indomitable spirit in the face of adversity and their kind-hearted nature. She even reflected that she'd like to be a member of their pirate crew, if she wasn't a princess. The feeling was mutual, in fact: Luffy offered to let her join (they even considered her as their nakama), but though Vivi very nearly did, she ultimately (and tearfully) declined the offer. To avoid Vivi being recognized as their ally, they said goodbye to her, showing the X mark of their crew as a sign of their friendship. Current Story Vivi was last seen enjoying the geothermal baths of Ukkari Hot Spring, owned and operated by Goro (Toto's brother and Koza's uncle). She was later seen when the Straw Hats received their bounty raise. Her father and the others alert her at an article they've in the newspaper about the Enies Lobby attack and how one of her biggest foes is working with the Straw Hats now. Yet despite seeing Miss All-Sunday amongst the crew, she was happy about how they were getting along. Major Battles *Vivi (as Miss Wednesday) VS. Zoro *Vivi and Nami VS. Miss Valentine *Vivi VS. Crocodile *Vivi VS. Bananawani *Vivi and Carue VS. Mr. 2 Bon Clay *Vivi VS. Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day Manga/Anime Influences The word "Nefertari" in Vivi and her father's name is ancient Egyptian and means "the most beautiful" or "most wonderful", it was a word often used to describe Egyptian queens and princesses. Oda admitted the Alabasta arc was based around ancient Egypt but apparently had no clue on what the word meant when he chose the name. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.17 Chapter 148, The meaning of Vivi's family name. Translation and Dubbing Issues In the English adaptations, her name is changed to Nefe'l'''tari Vivi, due to fickleness of translating katakana. In the 4Kids dub, she suffered the same treatment as other female characters, her breast cleavage was often edited over. Mercandise Vivi has been the choice character in many forms of mercandise. She has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates. She also featured alongside Sanji in the One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain/Cellphone Strap collection. Songs *Alabasta no Suna, Oasis no Shizuku *Wish Upon a Star *Girls ni Kubittake (Sanji with Nami and Vivi as back up singers) Trivia *Vivi has her own personnel Jolly Roger, this was first seen on a hat she was wearing in Igaram's nightmare when he feared Vivi would run off to become a pirate with the Straw Hat Pirates. ''One Piece manga - Chapter 215, Vivi as a pirate, her Jolly Roger can be seen on her hat. *In a recent Japanese fan poll, Vivi is currently the 15th most popular character. *Despite her long absence from the series and her separation from ties to the Straw Hat crew, Vivi was featured on the cover page of One Piece Chapter 271, One Piece Chapter 423 and One Piece Chapter 484, usually reserved to Straw Hats. *She is a playable character in One Piece Grand Adventure. References External links *Nefertari Vivi at Wikipedia Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Female Category:Human Category:Baroque Works Category:Former Villains Category:Grand Line Characters